Unknown Timelessness
by SuteShia
Summary: Yuki has been getting strange headaches lately that get to te point she passes out. What can her vampiric dreams mean? Kaname is trying to kiss away all of her pain to the best of his abilities.
1. Prologue: The Dream

Unknown Timelessness

This story is set to before Kaname woke Yuki up. This story is also not meant to follow the plot line the author used. However I will use somethings from the original story. Kaname x Yuki, Zero x Aido

Disclaimer: I, SuteShia, do not own any of the characters that are in Vampire Night(plot line included) nor do I make any money in writing this.

Prologue: The Dream

-Authoress SuteShia

* * *

Yuki was walking to path to the moon dorm after escorting the Night class to the main building making sure everyone made it that was attending classes that night. She took a deep breath of the breezy summer air, the wind whispering through her hair as she paused. Yuki's head had been hurting all day. She just didn't understand why it had suddenly gotten so much worse. Her hand snapped to her head and she tried to make her vision stop blurring. She stumbled forward looking at what she believed a moving shadow.

"K-kaname-sempai...." she pleaded for her beloved sempai as the spots in her vision got worse. She felt herself falling, the surreal sensation itself making her drowsy as her body his the stone path with a sickening thud. Even through her barely conscious brain she heard the rustling of fabric and a brief call of, "Siren!"

_A hand, her hand, touched the stained glass. That white laced glove traced the edges as if she was reaching to the snow covered roof tops. She felt her mouth move as if uttering a name very familiar. The soft, light footed crunching of snow made her eyes focus a story below. She could see Kaname Kuran, a man she had lusted after since he had rescued her and shown compassion to, walking by wearing a simple mahogany overcoat. Her form pressed its forehead against the window pane after he had entered a large chapel a few doors down the narrow street. "Kaname-sama..," she heard herself whisper._

_Her head leaned back; there, she saw her forms face. Her porcelain cheeks glowed with health, her eyes glowed with some semblance of hunger, her lips redder then the purest blood, and finally her hair. Her eyes seemed to linger on her soft brown locks pulled up in an elegant bun with wisps of curls hanging here and there. Tiny gems glittered in the candle light mere feet from her._

_"Yuki-sama!"she heard being called from down the hall. Finally, her eyes widened as she heard it again. She heard another, older woman, join in the calling and she watched her doll-like features. "Yuki-sama!" she heard from behind her and the door squeaked open. Yuki turned with such grace that was surely not her own only to face a young maid wearing a long white gown with a silver cross around her neck. The blonde's face was twisted in worry, "Yuki-sama? Are you feeling unwell? The Mistress is calling for you." The maids golden ringlets swirled and bounced and she stepped closer. Yuki took a deep breath breathing in the scent of something sweet and deliciously tangy, she felt a hunger pain in her gut. Her mouth moved of it's own accord, "Please come in sweet, sweet Elize. I was just saying this evenings prayers, please join me." A charming smile fell to her lips as the maid walked further into the room and shut the door behind herself with a gentle click. Yuki, with speed she hadn't known she possessed, appeared in front of the maid. Yuki placed a gentle kiss on the startled Elize, "No need to panic just yet. I promise this will feet good." The blushing maid relaxed slightly, "Ah! Yuki-sama? Wh-what are you doing?" Yuki blew into her ear and murmured, "Hush, just feel my sweet little Elize."_

_Yuki felt a sharp dull pain in her mouth. Next thing she knew she felt the maid sigh as she __planting mock-loving kisses and nips to the maids neck and shoulders. "Oh! Madame!" was Elize's pleasured gasp. Finally Yuki's hunger flared, sinking her fangs into the flesh of Elize's neck. The un-knowing Elize let out an appreciative moan that was echoed by Yuki. Yuki's lips held tight to her dinners neck, sucking away every sweet pump of blood the weakening heart would let her have. Yuki finally pulled away, licking at the small trickle of blood that had seeped from her still flawless lips. She laid her near-dead servant on the wooden floor, "Sleep well sweet, delicious Elize." _

Yuki's eyes blinked open, 'My head still hurts,' was her minds groan. She took a deep breath relaxing into the soft cushion below her. A feather light caress over her cheek startled her; only to have a resounding chuckle be her pillow's answer. Her eyes flew open, "Kaname-sama!", she gasped trying to sit up. Her eyes stared up into calm and contented amber brown eyes.

She felt him shift under her making her blush at their position. A soft smile was her answer as her looking up at him put her nose to nose and between his long legs. His breath gliding over her cheeks almost as if it were a lover's touch. She felt his arms encircle her and he leaned forward. "Yuki, you're heart skipped a beat," he purred with a heart warming smile. She blushed brightly trying to get to grips of her surroundings beyond Kaname. She could tell by the lavish decorations and aristocratic design she was in the Night dorms also that at some point when she had been out the sun had risen. Kaname seeing her confusion, "You fainted and you kept calling my name so Aido brought you to my rooms and had Siren fetch me." Her answering blush and glance around quietly followed by, "Kaname-sempai's room....?" Her senses came alive with smells, sights, and even the feel of the pure blood vampire to whom she was laying on.

"I remember a headache," Yuki mumbled. Kaname leaned forward placing his lips to her forehead, "Rest Yuki, we can talk when you wake up." He nudged her to lay back down on his chest; calmly picking up the book that had been placed on the nightstand. She nuzzled into his oddly warm body and started to doze, "Night." A slight nuzzle to the top of her head startled her out of her doze, "Night Yue."

Soft breathing under her had startled her awake. Yuki's blurry eyes opened and took in the site of a sleeping Kaname with the obviously forgotten book teetering on the edge of the bed. She had apparently turned over in her sleep and now lay cuddled against his chest. She gingerly reached out and ran a hand through his hair while watching the calm even breaths. Her mind drifted back onto that dream she had, she honestly didn't think it was a dream. She couldn't control herself. She didn't want to kill that maid, but as hard as she tried it was as if she could only watch as a monster had taken control of her body. Those were thoughts for later. Right now she could be happy knowing she was in her prince's arms.

* * *

Please Review! ;D 10 reviews = an update.


	2. Chapter 1: Beastly Truth

Unknown Timelessness

This story is set to before Kaname woke Yuki up. This story is not meant to follow the plot line the author used. However I will use somethings from the original story. Kaname x Yuki, Zero x Aido

Disclaimer: I, SuteShia, do not own any of the characters that are in Vampire Knight(Plot line included) nor do I make any money in writing this.

Chapter 1: Guide to Fire

-Authoress SuteShia

* * *

Yuki felt her warmth shift away from her. Letting out a small whimper she buried her face back into the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath, smelling rich sandalwood and cinnamon, Yuki's eyes blinked open. "Good morning, Yue," the rich voice said into her hair. Her squeak as she attempted to launch into a sitting position was thwarted by the strong body rolling over and holding her tight. "Kaname-sama!" The gentle rise and fall of the chest below her shook as her prince chuckled.

"Comfortable? Yue?" Kaname purred her new found nickname towards her. Her body now straddling his with his strong hands rubbing soft circles on her sides. "Y-yes..," the flushed reply was. His tussled locks were spread across the pillow casting soft shadows towards his gentle eyes. He leaned towards her placing a chaste kiss to her forehead, "You scared me Yue." A soft sigh escaping him as he studied her, "Siren had said you collapsed. I never thought myself to be a man so easy to scare, Yuki."

Still sleepy doe brown eyes blinked at him, "You were scared?" His head nodded slightly before tipping back onto the pillow, "No. I was terrified that something had happened to my precious person." The younger blushed slightly, "Precious?" The pureblood murmured, "Mm. Very." She shifted her body so that she could look outside, the vampire's left hand running through her hair.

She jumped as if she was trying to get up from his lap only to be bared from doing so as two iron arms held her solid to him. "It's Sunday, Yuki, you don't have school," he mumbled. "Kaname-sempai, I always wanted to tell you something," her voiced babbled out. Her eyes were trained on the curtains covering the window while the elder played with her soft brown tresses. "Ah..?" a thumb rubbed the blush on the side of her cheek. Her gentle eyes met the cold, almost chilling predator's eyes, "I met you before I met the Headmaster." A brief nod came from the powerful vampire below her, "No, I mean before you saved me!" Kaname's eyes widened, "Where are you getting such ideas, Yue?"

She felt small again, so tiny and unimportant. She could feel the pain, the solid throb come back. Her eyes taking on a slightly redder hue, in stead of the everliving innocence. _"Kaname-sama..," she heard herself whisper._ She seen the street again. The snow. The lamps on the street had candles in. The flickering. She couldn't breath. That girl in the white gown. A swift in take a breath,_ "Sweet, sweet Elize." _

She could feel them, hands with power behind them, touching her. Patting her face, she could tell through smell of others, a bit too bland, that people were in the room. Her ears picked up everything from swift heart beats and the swooshing sound of blood to the calm, soft clicking of a pen. She tried, she tried so hard to make her knew awoken blackness fade. "Headmaster Cross, know that I wish you know harm, but if something were to happen to her," she heard the voice turn into a threat. It was so weird to hear the voice that often spoke so kindly to her growl. The patting paused for a mere second that if her senses had been normal wouldn't have even picked up, "I'm very aware of that Kuran-san." She tried, as hard as possible. She pleaded to a god, any god that would hear her, help. The silence in the room resonated with the few gentle pattings on her face.

She focused her senses on the damp cloth. 'Cotton,' her mind supplied. She took a calming deep breath. She heard the pen drop, it was so loud. The metal hitting the glass of the window before hitting the wood of the window pane. It had hurt her ears enough that she forced out a whimper almost unnoticeable except for three of the vampires in the room. With her new found attention she tried to open her eyes, make another noise, **anything**.

"Yuki?" came a soft whisper, which she believed was by the window. Her hand reached up with a sudden lightness that her body seemed to slowly feel. She had placed her hand on that of the hand that had that sweet smelling cotton cloth. The hand jumped and pulled away only to come back without the rag. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly, making her eye lashes flutter swiftly. She eyed th faces in the room, to the left there was Siren with her blond, chopped locks slightly astray stitting in one of the chairs, to the right of her was Aido, who was openly gaping at her, in front of him was Zero. Lastly, her eyes, still tinted red, glanced over at Kaname to see he was the one who was standing by the window.

"Yuki-chan!", the headmaster shouted, the one who had been tending to her, "Daddy was worried!" Her eyes stared at him for awhile, as if she wasn't fully there yet. Startingly fast she tilted her head, eventually looking back to the one she now deemed her love and went, "I'm hungry." his announcement from the formerly innocent girl made even the fearless Zero startle. A soft sigh came from Kaname, "Do you know what is happening to you Yuki?" She calmly, as bone-chilling as it seems, lifted her eyes to meet his, "Hehe, what a funny thing you said!" Her giggles were barely uncontainable, "Yuki-sama isn't here right now! Shall I take a message?" Headmaster cross took this time to speak, "Then where is she?"

Yuki then took her hands and at first pressed their softness into the firm globes of her chest, directly her her heart, then she pressed her forehead. Cross grasped her tiny hands in his own, "What does that mean?" The grin that answered was all that the Pureblood had know. Apparently, Yuki had been fighting her more beastly side. And even scarier, it won. That means that the Yuki he loves is trapped inside the monster, in the complete darkness, until he can figure out something to save his Princess.

* * *

I only updated early because I felt like it. o.O Also, sorry for not making the chapter longer. yet another thing I didn't feel like. I know I'm lazy. Shush.

**NOTE1: **I thank all the reveiwed if I have not thanked you already. For those who are anon. reviewers, I keep replies to most of you on my profile.

**NOTE2:** My beta ran away so if there are errors inform me via PM, please?

**NOTE3:** 10 reviews = guaranteed update!

**NOTE4: IF YOU ASK A QUESTION DONT BE ANON. KINDA HARD TO REPLY TO YOU!**

**For k**

**"Yue" is Yuki's nickname in my story given to her by Kaname**


	3. Chapter 3: Tattering Edges

Unknown Timelessness

This story is set to before Kaname woke Yuki up. This story is not meant to follow the plot line the author used. However I will use somethings from the original story. Kaname x Yuki, Zero x Aido

Disclaimer: I, SuteShia, do not own any of the characters that are in Vampire Knight(Plot line included) nor do I make any money in writing this.

For those it concerns. No, I'm not better. This isn't fun. Writing some just because I feel bad even though it's an anorexic chapter... please love me still? (sad puppy eyes go here)

Chapter 2: Tattering Edges

-Authoress SuteShia

* * *

Lips pressed down the pureblood's neck. His blood red irises slowly opened to gaze at the Vampiric side of the one he loves. "Enough, you aren't the one I want," he murmured to his charge and attempted to sleep once more. The firm yet soft body beside him slowly moved to straddle his narrow waist with a small moan. "Kaname-sama, you make me want," came from the crazed woman he had been putting up with for a few days now. He tried to ignore he pleading voice that promised sinfully sweet intimate touches and kisses. "Just one bite?" she moaned while arching her back in an attempt to please his senses.

His teeth clenched and his diamond-like nails bit into his skin as crimson eyes opened to reveal themselves once more. "Why did you even get in control of Yuki?" was growled dangerously low and far too fast for normal human ears to hear. The beast in Yuki's skin froze. Her eyes, no longer blood like in color, shimmered like rubies at the Prince of the dark. One hand came up to twurl in his hair while slowly running one finger over his cheek. "She didn't understand," was the first actual sane answer he had been getting from her for the past three or four days. Power and dominance still seeped from the body underneath her own, "She didn't?".

The creature's half crazed grin was slowly returning, "She didn't understand why she wanted your bite." The sentence was poured over his lips as satin ones whispered against his slightly chapped ones. His eyebrow shot up at that.

_She couldn't stop herself. Yuki could feel what she was doing. She could see what she was doing. She wasn't the one almost kissing Kaname. She stood feet away from herself. Watching a woman who looked just like her, shoulder length autumn hair, same uniform, even same scars, but she wasn't Yuki._

_To top it all off Yuki had been experiencing relapses of the dreams she had been having. One of them kept making her blush. She would see her hair much longer sprawled across a pillow that looked like rich cotton. Her thighs, creamy and spread wide for another's pleasure. And then there would be her hands tangled in familiar dark brown hair, a mouth on her chest, and her body heaving as she cries out over and over again. That wasn't what had her confused. What had her confused was when Kaname would bite down on her neck she would see herself become more primal. She could see her nails growing, her fangs lengthening through her full cherry red lips amplified with impassioned cries._

_Then she would sense something in her stomach. Such as a heart beat or another conscience on her own. An unfamiliar pressure._

Kaname growled as he pushed the mimic to the side. _"Help me Kaname-sempai,"_ passed from sweet lips. That was the gentle voice he hadn't heard in days and what felt like years to his heart. "Yue?" came his aw struck reply. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest like a train engine at maximum speed. Silence the echoed in the room. Kaname thought he had heard something. He swore he heard his Yuki.

The Prince's nose twitched. He smelled Zero in the Moon Dorm. His eyes glanced down the corridor as a sigh passed his lips. A giggle came from his right. "You heard her right?" giggled the beast, "She wanted you to save her, but you don't know how." The thing mocked him as if he hadn't had an idea of what to do. He had one. The stakes were too high though, Yuki could actually die if that powerful magic were to be used. He hoped Cross had an idea and soon or he would kill the wench for soiling what was his.


End file.
